Just an Act
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: The 'Hostess of Fertility' is a bar where many people gather. On the Christmas night, a troubled man enters the bar, seeking help from anyone. He was in debt to a businessman, who had kidnapped his family and would kill them if he didn't repay the debt by the end of the year, he would kill them. Ryuu of the Astraea Familia, after hearing this, couldn't help but to get involved.


**Holiday Special**

 **Danmachi/Episode Ryuu: Just an Act**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Summary:** The 'Hostess of Fertility' is a bar where many people gather. On the Christmas night, a troubled man enters the bar, seeking help from anyone. He was in debt to a businessman, who had kidnapped his family and would kill them if he didn't repay the debt by the end of the year, he would kill them. Ryuu of the Astraea Familia, after hearing this, couldn't help but to get involved.

* * *

25th of December

Before the Gods descended down on the [Lower World], among the humans there was a belief of one God having created the world. As such, every 25 December, they would celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, the descendant of said [God].

But, when the Gods came down upon the [Lower World], such belief was destroyed.

However, years later, it was decided that the [Lower World] would still be able to celebrate [Christmas], as the [Divine Beings] also found it very amusing.

One such place, popular of holding such festivities was the 'Hostess of Fertility' bar.

The atmosphere was always lively, especially today. The costumers were mostly humans, but other races were also present, enjoying the merry of the event. Among burning candles, the feast and the wine, the costumers yelled among each-other with heartily laughs.

That was until the entrance to the bar was slammed open. The wood creaked, and a man entered the bar with heavy footsteps.

"Help me!" he kept shouting over and over, again and again, even though his voice was weak. Everyone was caught off guard, staring at the tired man. He seemed to be drunk.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" a male adventurer asked, getting up from his seat.

Everyone expected an answer; however, the man fell flat on the ground.

* * *

"Guh…" low sounds left the man's throat from his position on the old bed. The waitresses of the bar, helped by an adventurer had managed to remove the stranger from his fallen down position, letting him rest onto the spare bed they always kept in a room divided from the bar.

"Help me…" he started to whisper, just as Syr Flova, one of the waitresses entered the room, a tray with a loaf of bread and some cheese in her hand. Behind her, leaning against the door was another employee, Ryuu Lyon. Her face was emotionless, as she followed the moves of her co-worker and friend.

"Help me!" his calls became louder, and the man's eyes shot open. He pushed himself up, looking around the room in alarm. Seeing the two females, the man started his plea again.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Syr said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the clingy man. He had literally crawled onto the floor and grabbed her by her white apron. "What is wrong?" she asked, trying to get the man off of herself.

"They… They… T-they-!" the man tried to explain, just as Ryuu pushed herself off of the door and slowly walked to her friend's side.

"What is it?" Syr tried again, the man breaking down in tears again.

"They took everything…" the man started to whisper, making the girls lean down to hear him. "They took my family away from me!" he yelled, making Syr flinch.

"Wha-" Syr started again, Ryuu praying the man off of her. "Please, explain yourself." She requested.

"I am a fool…" the man started, tears falling like torrents. "I let myself be fooled! They are now going to take everything away from me!"

"Who are 'they'? What are you talking about?!"

"If I do not repay my debt by the end of the year… THEY WILL KILL MY FAMILY!"

The man screamed, and Syr took a step back, while Ryuu frowned. "What?!" Syr's eyes widened. "Didn't you contact the [Ganesha Familia]?!"

The man shook his head wildly. The [Ganesha Familia] was considered as the current [Police Forc]e of Orario, having become such after the disappearance of the [Astraea Familia]. His nails dug on the wooden floor, his body shaking.

"They wouldn't do anything in response…" the man started. "It is all my fault!"

Ryuu narrowed her eye, remembering an event from a few weeks ago… The [Ganesha Familia] hadn't done anything that time too…

"If only…!" he yelled. "If only the [Astraea Familia] hadn't been destroyed!"

Ryuu's pointy ears twitched, her back burning. The same place where the [Falna] of the Goddess [Astraea] used to be.

"I would have had someone to help…" the man started to bang his head against the floor. "It wasn't their fault! They don't deserve this!"

Syr looked worriedly at Ryuu, whose unpatched-eye was narrowed, staring at the much older man.

"Explain everything." She said, in a very unfamiliar tone.

* * *

"You want to get involved… again?" Asfi sighed, looking at the ex-Adventuress through her glasses.

Ryuu nodded, sitting opposite from her, on the other side of the table, much like a few weeks ago. "The man explained that he had a large debt to pay, but because he passed the last line, the opposite side decided to kidnap his family, allowing him till the end of the year to pay his debt. If he doesn't… His family will die. If I want ot help them, my time is also short. Only 5 days."

Yet another sigh came from the [Hermes Familia] member. "I will see what I can do, Lyon."

"Thank you… Asfi."

Red tinted the other girl's cheeks, as Ryuu smiled one of those rare small smiles.

* * *

 **[2 Days Later]**

"Is this the place, dear?" Syrene Maximillian asked her husband, accepting his offered hand, as she walked down the carriage.

"I can't believe you actually made me agree to this." Allude Maximillian sighed, helping his wife out of the carriage.

(Her connections are truly frightening…)

"We are back to these identities again, aren't we, Ryuu?" Syrene (Syr) giggled, smiling warmly at her 'husband' (friend).

Ryuu sighed again. "The kidnapper is holding a Ball on the night of the changing years. The man's daughter and wife will be kept in a room hidden inside the Hotel the event takes place. They will most likely be sent there on the last day, so it would be useless to search for them now."

"What are we going to do the remaining two days before the right time, tho?" Syr asked, patting her chin with one finger.

"We are going to inspect the Hotel we are staying at." Ryuu replied, bowing slightly to _his wife_ , guiding her inside the Hotel.

* * *

 **[31st December, Event Hall, Morning, 9:00]**

Ryuu and Syr were back in the Extraterritory region of Orario. This time, instead of the 'Grand Casino', the duo entered the giant gates of a Hotel, the largest in the area. Light music flowed to their ears as Ryuu gave the invitation paper to guard on the entrance.

"Lord Maximillian." The guard nodded in respect. Ryuu nodded back, looking at the guard through her right eye, her left covered by a patch. "Lady Maximillian." The guard repeated the action, Syr smiling warmly in response.

"Please, enjoy this event." He bowed down to the two, and the noble couple entered the hall, dressed in formal clothes, similar to those back at the Grand Casino.

"Syr…" Ryuu whispered, leading her lady to a table their invitation stated that was reserved for them.

"What is it?" Syr asked, lightly bumping shoulders with her partner.

"… N… Nothing…"

Syr blinked at her in confusion, but decided to let it go. She smiled brightly, mouthing an 'Okay' as her head was leaned against Ryuu's shoulder. The human girl tried to ignore the troubled face that the Elf had on.

The two sat opposite from each-other at their table, a simple dish presented before the duo.

"From what I was able to gather and Asfi's information, the event is divided in 3 Stages." Ryuu started, sipping some water from the glass next to her plate.

"Stage 1: The Dining Room. All the guests are served few dishes to eat, accompanied by music for their enjoyment. During this stage, the guests communicate with each-other, be it with familiar or unfamiliar nobles.

Stage 2: All the guests are then moved to second floor of the building, where they are all sited in a single long table, the host entering the event for the first time, keeping a speech dedicated to the event and thanking all the guests for coming. More dishes are served along this stage.

Stage 3: The Ball. All the guests together with the host are sent to the first floor again, the hall having been cleaned in the meantime. This is the last Stage, where the guests are invited to dances."

"During the second stage, it is normal for some of the guests to excuse themselves, in need of the restroom or some fresh air." Ryuu continued to explain.

"And you want us to sneak out during this stage." Syr guessed, giggling slightly to herself. She found it funny, how the Elf was trying to explain the serious plan, while munching on her food. "It is a very different way of celebrating."

"Yes." Ryuu nodded. "The building has an underground floor, used as storage for items. This floor could also be the place where our targets are being held. *Munch* If my guess is correct, then the place must be guarded, *Munch* thus I may have to- What's so funny?"

"Hahaha." Syr tried to suppress her giggling with one hand.

"Syr…?" Ryuu blinked in confusion, lowering her fork.

"Haha." The girl continued to giggle, and instead slightly rose her left index finger, pointing at Ryuu's face… her mouth. The Elf froze, red rising up to her cheeks. Syr burst into laughter.

"I-I am hungry!"

* * *

 **[10:00]**

The plates were politely removed from their table. Ryuu looked directly into Syr's eyes.

"One hour has already passed. The second stage should be held after one or two more hours." She informed. "After we are able to excuse ourselves, I will go look for the target, while you try to not get caught. Better yet-"

"I am tagging along." Syr cut her off, the tone of her voice expecting no argument.

"But, Syr, it could be dange-"

"And you are going to leave me alone! What if I am caught?" Syr yelled, yet again cutting Ryuu off. "I want to help you, Ryuu. Besides, won't ot be easier for you to protect me when I am by your side?"

Ryuu hung her head in defeat. There was something special about the girl faking to be her wife, something that made all the years of experience that Ryuu had as an Adventuress useless.

Just then, the smell of alcohol and the sound of unbalanced footsteps entered her senses. It seemed as if the source of the scent was making their way to the table she and Syr were sited.

"Hey, hey!" even their voice sounded drunk. "What's such a young and beautiful couple doing here alone?"

"These young nobles remind me of the imposters in the Grand Casino." Another one said.

The words pierced Syr and Ryuu's minds like lightning.

"Now, now, that is a rude thing to say." The first persona scolded the second. "Why would imposters come to such happy event?"

Saying that, the first man placed a soft kiss on top of Syr's hand, which was previously resting on the table. Ryuu sent a glare at that, but soon composed herself.

"Let me introduce myself." She started, rising up from her chair. "My name is Allude Maximilian, and this is my wife, Syrene Maximiliam."

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." The second persona commented, his voice having a suggestive tone. Syr laughed nervously.

"My name is San Gok, and this is my brother, Per." The first persona introduced himself, offering his hand for Ryuu to shake. The Elf's eye narrowed.

"My apologies, but I have pledged my love to my wife, and allow no one else to touch my body."

Ryuu had used this excuse before, and hopefully, it would work again.

"Oh, I see."

It worked.

"Then, in that case," the second man started. Ryuu did not like this at all. "Would you be kind and show us this love?"

The couple froze.

 _(… What's wrong with these people?!)_

"Brother-" San wanted to scold him again, his face straight, even though stained by his drunken state. It was a weird behavior from a drunk…

"Unless, the two of you are the imposters I first guessed…" Per's voice was low, making sure his point had come through.

 _(How-?! Wha-?!)_ Ryuu's uncovered eye widened more than it should be possible.

"Now, now." San started, patting his brother on the shoulder. "You are just embarrassing the couple."

"Just a kiss will do." Per was not giving up. His eyes held such a improper looking light, that it made Syr wonder if his full name ended with 'vert'. "The Grand Casino imposters were faking to be a couple, thus it shouldn't be that much of a problem for you… If you are an actual couple, that is."

The man earned no response from the young nobles. Grinning widely, his head turned to the direction of the guards by the door.

 _(I cannot risk our cover being blown away!)_ Ryuu grit her teeth. Per saw this and smirked. _(I need to do something!)_

Before Ryuu could react and just as Per was about to walk away, Syr leaned on her 'husband's' shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his(her) right cheek. Ryuu's eye widened.

"I am sorry, but my husband is really shy when it comes to these kind of situations." Syr's voice sound genuine and sincere, her eyes portraying no lie.

However, the drunken man was not convinced.

 _(I have to…)_

This time, it was Syr who was caught off guard.

Ryuu's hands were placed gently over her cheeks. The Elf leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. Syr's mouth opened slightly in shock, just as Ryuu's lips met her own in a soft kiss.

 _(It is just an act after all…)_

What shocked the human girl the most however, was Ryuu's tongue playing with her own…

* * *

 **[12:30]**

For two hours straight, Ryuu Lyon couldn't look at her best friend's face, not after what she had done.

Not only did she steal Syr's first kiss, knowing that her love interest was Bell Cranel, but she had also intruded Syr's personal space.

It was unforgivable.

Yet, she had to do it. The Elf had been distracted, unable to tell if the man was lying or telling the truth; pranking or really threatening them. After Ryuu had kissed Syr, Per seemed satisfied, while San disapprovingly shook his head at his brother.

Currently, all the guests were being escorted to the second floor of the building, where the second part of the event would take place.

Even though the entire time, Syr was walking by her side; sitting next to her on the table, Ryuu still felt guilty, distant from Syr Flova.

"Thank you everyone," a man stood up from his seat. Judging by his posture and being the one to start speaking, Ryuu guessed that the man was the host. "For coming to this event! I hope you are enjoying yourselves." And she was correct. "As the host of this event, I would like to say a few words. 11 hours and 20 minutes from now, we will be entering a new year, leaving our current one behind. For this occurrence, I have organized this event, so the year can have a fitting ending! –"

 _(A fitting ending for a father who is about to lose his family?)_ Ryuu thought in sarcasm, remembering the true reason why she and Syr had come here in the first place. _(After the food is served, I will excuse myself, lying that I need to go to the restroom. From outside, I need to find a way to the underground floor, where the storage rooms are held.)_

"- For this reason, I hope you enjoy this event!" the host continued, being the first one to raise his glass up, the rest of the guests soon following. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

 _(It may be guarded, so I need to be careful… However, where will I leave Syr?)_ For the first time in two hours, Ryuu looked at her friend's face for just a second. Her cheeks were still painted red. The Elf found her face also heating up again. _(I cannot just let her tag along… What if I am outnumbered? I wouldn't forgive myself if Syr go- No! It will never end like that! I won't allow it!)_

Syr decided to look at her friend, having noticed her head shifting at her direction for a split second. When she did, the girl noticed that the elf had a troubled face, right eye narrowed. _(… What are you thinking?)_

Maids and butlers entered the room, serving the different dishes cooked for the guests.

 **[1:00]**

 _(It has been 30 minutes since we left the first floor… It should be about time to leave now.)_ Those were the words passing through Ryuu's mind. Hands gripping the ends of her part of the giant table, the Elf was ready to push her chair back.

But, a hand on top hers stopped any movements.

 _(Syr?!)_

The human girl rose to her feet, lightly nodding to her host. "Excuse me sir, but I and my Husband need to use the restroom."

The Host smiled at the beauty, stating that it was no problem, they may leave.

 _(Of course, I can't lie nor bluff... Without Syr, I am useless.)_

* * *

"There is only a pair of stairs that lead underground." Ryuu stated, Syr walking next to her. "However, it is well hidden, located in the same corridor as the stairs to the second floor."

The duo descended the stairs to the first floor, where their next target was supposed to be.

Ryuu started to knock on the wall, the possibility of a hidden door being present. Syr walked behind her, her heels clicking against the floor.

One of Ryuu's pointy ears was focused on the sounds the wall made, the other twitching at every click sound Syr's steps made.

Suddenly, the sound changed.

Ryuu turned around, her eye focused on the ground. Kneeling down, the Elf knocked her fist against the floor. Yes, it was different; it sounded as if under it was empty.

Her eye scanning the area, trained by her years as an Adventuress, Ryuu smiled slightly.

"It has such a perfect fit, such a perfect form." She stated, as Syr leaned in to try spot anything. "It makes you believe it is one body."

Saying that, the girl pushed her hands against the ground, as if trying to push away a sliding door.

After a few cricks, it opened.

A pair of stone steps revealed themselves, illuminated by a few torches.

 **[1:15]**

The duo descended said stairs, Syr's hand warped around Ryuu's jacked sleeve.

After a few moments that seemed endless, the stairs finally ended. The stone floor was cold, with many small rooms that gave off the feeling of a labyrinth. Each room was filled with boxes of different sizes and obviously contents.

"Stay close to me, so we don't lose each-other in this mess." Ryuu said, her eyes narrowed at the misplaced boxes. As an employee at the 'Hostess of Fertility', the Elf was used to fixing the store room of the bar, and for the grand decorations of the upper floors of the building, the floor also seemed misplaced.

The two fake-nobles walked through the straight corridor that held the divided dusty rooms. The next moment, Syr's light steps became silent.

"Syr?" Ryuu turned around, her eye searching for her friend. "Syr?!"

"Over here, Ryuu!" the Elf heard her partner's voice coming from a room to the left, two rooms behind her.

"Syr! Did you-" the green-haired girl arrived outside of the room, her eye landing on the four people inside it, three of whom passed out. "-You found them."

 ** _Step Step_**

 _(What?!)_

Their eyes widened, the presence of other people becoming known. Their voices were loud and angry.

"When do we get to kill those pests?!" the first started to yell.

"Be patient!" the second one didn't sound any calmer. "It will be a perfect New Year gift when we get rid of them."

Only two of them spoke, even though the steps belonged to multiple people. Ryuu's eye was narrowed, teeth grit, body tens, as she searched for any hiding place present in the dusty underground floor.

Finally, she spotted one. However, as Syr-s hands moved to her mouth, the Elf realized it was too late.

 _(I let myself get distracted!)_

Ryuu however, was able to duck in time, a giant wood piece flying on top of her head. With her position on the ground, the Elf kept her balance with her hands, back kicking the attacker's jaw. Rising to her feet, another attack was readied.

"Don't move."

 _(When did they-?!)_

Threatening any movements from Ryuu with a knife positioned on Syr's neck, her enemies surrounded her.

 ** _POW!_**

"Ryuu!" Syr yelled, just as the level 4 Adventuress passed out.

* * *

 **[20:00]**

"Gah…" her head throbbed. "Syr…" that was the first name that came to mind, as her vision started to clear. Then, something clicked inside her mind. "Syr?!"

Ryuu shot up from her position on the ground. For some strange reason, her entire body felt powerless, her head aching with unbearable pain.

 _(I was hit on the head… but, did they also drug me?)_

That would explain the loss of power and the headache.

"Syr? Where are you? Syr?!" she tried to yell across the dusty floor, but even her voice was weak. Trying to push herself to her feet, she realized that her ankles and wrists were tied up.

From somewhere inside the barely lit room, a voice came to her pointy ears. It belonged to Syr.

Slow and weak steps entered her senses, and the Elf relaxed. Her friend was okay.

With her back against the wall, Ryuu waited as Syr sat down next to her.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"No."

"Hmm..."

"What is wrong with you? Your energy seems to be down."

"They may have drugged me…."

"Oh…"

Silence… Ryuu was too tired to think of anything, and Syr just left her rest.

If they wanted to get out of the underground floor and hope to rescue the kidnapped family, Ryuu was a key point of the operation.

* * *

 **[22:00]**

The silence had continued for almost two hours, none of the two girls deciding to break it. Syr tried to not fall asleep, and was unsure if Ryuu was awake or not.

"I am useless." Ryuu mumbled. She was awake.

"Don't say that, Ryuu." Syr started, her eyes gathering up tears. "It was because of me that you got cornered."

"No. I was supposed to protect you, and yet I let one threaten your life…"

"I don't want you to just protect me! I want to help you!"

"But, you have helped me… In the bar… in the Grand Casino…"

"Still…" Syr's voice broke, her eyes unable to keep the tears anymore.

Ryuu's single visible eye widened. Using all the strength she had, to shift to her side, warping her arms around the human girl.

To an Elf, making physical contact with another person was forbidden, unless said person was viewed as worthy by said Elf. To Ryuu, Syr was very important…

"Let's go rescue that man's family… together."

* * *

Helped by Syr, the Elf was able to free herself from the ropes, the Human also helping Ryuu with keeping her balance. After searching around the many rooms, the duo finally reached the dusty corner where they had previously encountered their 'targets'.

Ryuu pushed Syr behind her, feeling the presence of the men that had caught them off guard.

Whispering a silent plan, the movements were exchanged between their eyes.

Syr walked forward, right into plain view for the men to see. One of them gritted his teeth, noticing one of the new prisoners had 'escaped'. He literally threw himself at Syr, intending to catch the girl in a bear-grip.

Syr's eyes closed, her knees bending as the Human girl ducked. At the same moment, from a hidden spot, Ryuu's feet shot up straight for the man's face.

 ** _POW!_**

The man fell to the ground with a loud **_Thud!_** sound. Syr stepped away, Ryuu shooting off towards the rest of the men. They were caught off guard, unable to react in time, as more of them were brought down by the ex-adventuress. Only three were left standing before her-

"Ryuu, watch out!" Syr called out to her, Ryuu turning backwards, a man holding a giant weapon behind her.

 ** _POW!_**

The Elf blinked, her Human partner having just thrown a giant box at the man's head. Now there were only three…

 _(The other three feel different… They could be adventurers.)_ Ryuu's single uncovered eye narrowed, her mind willing her three [Skills] to activate. The aura around her changed; the air of a Level 4 Adventurer returning around her.

One of the three men opened one of the boxes of the small room, weapons revealing themselves to the people present.

"Syr, try getting the three out of here!" Ryuu told the other girl, referring to the three still passed out personas. Magical chants started to fill her mind, as the Elf readied her next attack.

Syr did as told, finding her targets at one corner of the room, away from the enemies.

Ryuu kicked off the ground, jumping towards the three men, who rose up their weapons, fortunately not sharp ones.

The first one, perhaps the bravest, lunged forward, a wooden sword acting as his weapon. Were they underestimating her?!

Ryuu ducked under a swing, swinging around and kicking his face, the man rolling away. Using the man's knees as jumping platforms, the Elf was on top of the other man's face, kicking off of it and kneeing the last man.

The three groaned, rising to their feet again, nonetheless.

The chant inside the Elf's mind continued, arriving to its end.

Ryuu checked around the area again, making sure Syr and the others were out of her [Magic]'s range.

 **"[Luminous Wind]."**

Green stardust were summoned around her, forming a magical offensive weapon. The stardust attacked her enemies. The men tried to dodge them, but the speed of wind was too much.

"Gaahhhah!"

"Syr!" Ryuu called out to her friend after making sure her [Magic] had finished off her enemies.

The Elf gazed down on the passed out people on the floor. It seemed as if they had been beaten up to said state.

" **[Noah Heal]** "

* * *

Sliding out of the floor, secretly escaping the building alongside the now awake family members of the man that had run into their bar on the night of Christmas.

After finishing her second [Magic], a healing type one, Ryuu and Syr made sure to explain the situation to the three personas. Their minds were all tired and confused, but by a very long and detailed explanation, everything was finally placed in a straight line.

Currently outside of the grand building, helping the three rescued members inside the nobles' carriage, Ryuu sighed.

 **[23:58]**

How had time passed so fast?

"Hey Syr," the Elf started, her voice unsure. Moving away from the carriage and towards the Human, she continued. "Do you want to stay for the Fireworks?"

"Huh?" Syr blinked. It took her awhile to understand what Ryuu was stating.

"It shouldn't take more than 2 minutes…"

"Okay!" was Syr's enthusiastic reply.

The duo walked a few more meters away from the carriage, their eyes resting on top of the building's roof.

 **[23:59:30]**

"Ryuu…" Syr's voice was low, very low. "I…"

"What is it Syr?" Ryuu noticed that the girl was looking at her face, more exactly at her… Syr blushed.

 **[23:59:50]**

"I… I know this is just an act… but for one last time… I want to feel your lips against mine."

Behind them, just as Syr's lips contacted with Ryuu's, the Grand Firework show started.

* * *

 **A/N: I am conscious that this is the only Ryuu/Syr fic out there...**

 **Happy New Year 2018 everyone!**

 **Please, leave a review to make my 2018 better...**


End file.
